Golden Sun: The Dragon Age
by Datenma
Summary: Shonen-ai! (Isaac&Ivan, etc.) For thousands of years, the elemental dragons have fought against each other but now all that is about to change. R


Golden Sun: The Dragon Age

By: Padfoot-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, but you know that already.

Shonen-ai, just like all my other GS stories. Robin and Ivan are the main couple but there is also Felix and Picard who will get their own time ^^ because I know quite a few people who like them *wink*

Read and review please-I am not sure if this is very good. My first time doing a story with dragons. In addition, I drew a picture of Robin for this story so click on the link in my profile to see it. The picture is titled: Dragon Fighter Robin. Do not worry…it will not burn your eyes if you look.

Chapter 1: Let us meet at midnight

For thousands of years, bloody wars have been raging between the four elemental clans of dragons. These wars were first started when the four elemental gods Venus; Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter began to fight to see who was the strongest among the four holy beings. They were each equally matched in power and every battle fought ended in a draw so the gods separated into four different clans, each god creating their own elemental dragon clan to combat their against their brothers and sisters. No side won the battles as each lost the same amount of lives in the battles. A sea of blood and tears washed over the lands as the survivors were left to mourn the loss of their comrades and loved ones.

The descendents of the past dragons warriors have tried to learn from the bloodshed and there seems to be a ray of hope shining on the new generation of elemental dragons. The royal leaders of the four elemental dragon clans are meeting a noon to discuss a treaty to stop from spilling more blood and destroying more lives.

Two of the four clans are already in the Common Castle where the four elemental clans can come together and build friendships with members of different dragon clans. Now members of the Air Dragon Clan and members of the Earth Dragon Clan are already in the meeting area, awaiting the arrival of the Fire and Water Dragon Clans. However, the story does not start in the meeting area, it starts in the courtyard, a large area outside of the Castle with no walls surrounding it.

A young Dragon Fighter is standing near the edge of the courtyard, staring out at the clouds passing by him. He holds out his arms as a flock of birds glide past him. One of the birds separates from its flock and lands on the young man's finger. He smiles to himself and lifts his hand to his cheek, letting the bird brush against his soft skin. There is a clumsy footstep behind the Dragon Fighter and the bird lets out a frightened chirp before it takes flight again in a storm of sapphire feathers.

The Dragon Fighter turns around to see the king of the Air Dragon Clan, Ivan, standing in the doorway that led from the Castle to the courtyard. He gasps and kneels on the ground before the king before their eyes can lock. The Dragon Fighter keeps his pale blue eyes focused on the gray bricks of the floor as his sandy blonde hair hides his face from view, "Your Highness, please forgive my rudeness. You startled me." he quickly apologized to the Air Dragon, "However, you should not be out here, Your Majesty, it is very dangerous to come out of the Common Castle without a guard to protect you. Someone could try to kill you to stop the treaty between the elemental dragon clans from being signed."

He felt Ivan's eyes moving along his body, probably deciding whether or not to order his guards to kill him here or wait until the treaty has been signed. The Dragon Fighter was about to start to apologize to him more when he saw a pair of deep violet eyes before him. Ivan was know kneeling in front of him, trying to get the Dragon Fighter to look at him, "You are Robin of the Earth Dragon Clan, are you not?"

The Dragon Fighter tried to turn away from the king to show his respect, but he could not get away from those eyes. They held him captivated now, as if he were in a trance of some kind. The young man nodded in spite of himself making the young king laugh softly, "I would never expect the great Dragon Fighter Robin to act like this around someone. I heard that you were respectful of your superiors but this is too much, Sir Robin." Ivan rose to his feet and walked to the edge of the courtyard where Robin had been standing before Ivan arrived.

"As to why I am out here without my guards," he started as Robin turned around to watch him now, "I wanted to get away from them. They have not given me space since my parents died in the last war. It probably is my Sister's doing, she has been worried that someone might attempt to have me murdered to start another war or something of the sort. I think all this fighting is stupid. We are wrapped up in the gods' sibling rivalry because they wanted to see whom the strongest one among them was."

Ivan smiled to himself, brushing a strand of his dirty blonde hair behind his ear before he turned around to Robin and leaned forward, "Please do not tell anyone that I am out here. My Sister would have a heart attack if she found out that I was out here without the guards she assigned me. Then again, you are the best Dragon Fighter out of all the four elemental dragon clans." Robin blushed at the young king's compliment.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." A frown slipped onto Ivan's lips at the Dragon Fighter's statement.

"You can drop the 'Your Majesty' thing, Sir Robin, I would rather you call me Ivan. Not Your Highness or King Ivan." said the Air Dragon, taking a step closer to Robin, "There are very few people who will actually call me by my name because I am the king of the Air Dragons.

I have done nothing to deserve this crown," he whispered as he fingered the golden crown on top of his dirty blonde hair, "So I do not expect people to treat me as if I am some hero or leader. Please rise, Sir Robin."

Robin hesitated for a moment but did as the Air Dragon had instructed. Ivan only went to his shoulders and he was used to kneeling in front of royals and his superiors. It was a new experience to him and he nearly knelt on the ground again as a reflex. Ivan smiled up at him and the Earth Dragon noticed just how cute the motion made the Air Dragon appear. He had heard that the Air Dragon Ivan was one of the cutest royals to every be crowned but he had never actually been close enough to the young king to determine whether these rumors were true.

"Well, if I am allowed to call you by your formal name," started Robin, "then you can drop my title as well." The Dragon Fighter then smiled sweetly down at the Air Dragon, something that he had not done since the last war five years ago. Ivan nodded happily and turned back around as another flock of birds flew past.

"Can you show me?" asked Ivan softly. Robin looked down at the king with a confused look before he understood what he wanted. Again, Robin hesitated before he reached for Ivan's hand and took it in his own. He stepped behind the Air Dragon and leaned down, whispering into his ear.

"You have to relax first of all. They can sense your emotions, and if you are scared of them, they are going to be scared of you. So you have to make them know that you are their friend." Robin felt Ivan relax in his arms, his head resting on the hollow of Robin's neck. The Dragon Fighter lifted Ivan's arm, "Now, you have to call them with your mind. It is easy for us to do because of our powers. Do you want to try it out?"

Ivan nodded and Robin felt a soft, mental cry coming from the younger dragon. One of the birds separated from the flock and flew to Ivan's outstretched arm, landing on his index finger. The Air Dragon smiled happily and let the small bird nuzzle his cheek before letting it return to its flock. Ivan turned around and threw his arms around Robin's neck, startling both of them, "Thank you so much, Robin. Coming to the Common Castle has been worth it already." A small blush stained the youth's cheeks and he turned away, slipping out of Robin's arms, "Can you…meet me here in this courtyard around midnight tonight? I wish to talk with you further."

Robin thought about it for a moment. Their meeting would be very improper. A king meeting with a First Class Dragon Fighter at midnight in one of the courtyards of the Common Castle? This was already bordering along the lines of dangerous. Robin could get into serious trouble for talking to the king of the Air Dragon Clan in such a manner. However, emotions he thought had been long dead were starting to boil up inside of him. Emotions that he had felt for only one person, he was starting to feel for Ivan.

Thoughts were screaming inside of the Dragon Fighter's head but all he could see now was Ivan's violet eyes in front of him.

He sighed and smiled down at Ivan, "Tonight at midnight? I think that I can make it away from the Earth Castle so that I can meet you. Besides, once the treaty is signed, I am sure that the royals will throw a ball for each kingdom. No one will miss me."

Ivan clapped his hands together, "Splendid. I look forward to midnight then." Robin secretly agreed with the young king as footsteps raced through the hallways behind them. The Dragon Fighter spun around, ready to fight in case it was an assassin come to murder Ivan. However, as the person appeared it turned out that she was only a messenger from the Earth Clan.

"King Ivan, Sir Robin, you are both wanted back in the meeting area. The rulers of the Water Castle and the Fire Castle have arrived. The meeting is about to begin." Without waiting for an answer from either of them, the young woman hurried off in the opposite direction and out of sight. Robin and Ivan exchanged a quick glance before Ivan entered the Common Castle first.

Flights of stairs had to be climbed and descended before the two dragons reached the meeting area, but they did not mind in the least, it gave them more time together. Even though they did not talk for fear of someone hearing them, they just enjoyed each other's company. The silence was comfortable as Robin glanced at Ivan's movements in front of him.

It is odd how one can feel so strongly about someone that they had just met. However, that tends to be the case with elemental dragons. Especially so soon after the end of one of the wars. There was still the fear of losing those around you to the war, adding them to the number of those to mourn over. They feel in love quickly if it was right for them and a dragon's heart never fooled them.

Robin smiled to himself at the thought. His mother had told that to him when he was little, when he had asked her how she knew his father had been the one for her. He had forgotten why he had asked exactly but he remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

She had tucked him in for bed after a long day of training with his father and he had asked her how they had met. She gave him a rather common answer that she and his father had met like most of the other dragons meet, through their friends. He went on to ask her how she had known that his father was the one for her. She smiled before she answered him this time.

She had said that as soon as she saw his father she had known that he was the one for her. Once she started to get to know me a little better, she knew her heart had not played a trick on her and that she was truly in love with his father.

He had always been intrigued by the thought of love at first sight but he never thought that it could happen to him. Had he truly fallen in love with the king of the Air Dragon Clan? Had he fallen for another man? Robin gulped and paused in the middle of the stairway, his thoughts needing careful inspection.

Ivan stopped when he heard Robin's footsteps die away and he turned around, puzzled by the Dragon Fighter's actions. He walked back up the stairs until he stood in front of Robin, "Robin, Robin, is there something the matter?" asked the Air Dragon, waving his hand in front of Robin's pale blue eyes.

Robin blinked and gazed into Ivan's violet eyes before something hit him and he smiled down at the king, "Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about the treaty." Ivan breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear. I was worried about you for a second there, Robin." he turned around and continued down the stairs, "We should hurry up before they decided to start the meeting without us."

Yes, he was in love with Ivan and no one was going to change his mind.

-TBC-

I can change it if it is not a very good first chapter. I thought that it went a little too fast but I already rewrote it once. I did not even look at my original version of The Dragon Age. Oh well, I like how this turned out a lot more though. Read and review please.


End file.
